paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a stray
Note This is another story in my chronological order and a story where my OC debuts. I ony own the story and my OC, one OC belongs to its owner and I'm allowed to use him in this story. Enjoy Summary A stray Yorkshire terrier is hiding in the streets and trying to get food after his previous owner kicked him out. He’s still thinking about a certain pup he lost track of over the years. Can he find a good home for himself? Characters Ryder Main 7 PAW Patrol pups Margreth Aranda Fauna Roofy (debut) Aid (owned by Attack Pac ) Story It was dawn in Adventure bay and a lonely Yorkshire terrier named Roofy was walking down the street. He was a stray after his previous owner kicked him out for no reason. “This is just great. I had a great home and now I’m on the street. And now here I am, looking for food and a home when no one wants me.” He said to himself. But then, he made a sad sigh. “I only wish he was still with me. After we got swept away by a river, I lost track of everyone.” He spoke. Just then, he heard a vehicle coming and quickly took cover in an alleyway. He peeked out and saw an ambulance driving by. “Maybe I should stick to moving at night.” He said. (Scene change: Aid's badge) Meanwhile at the Lookout, the pups were playing around, even Everest and Fauna were there. They were playing pup-pup-boogie and already, Skye and Zuma were dancing their tails off while Fauna talked with Rubble. “Wow. I used to dance with Everest a lot, but I never played pup-pup-boogie before.” She said. “Well, there’s always the first time. So far, Margreth is the pup-pup-boogie champion.” Rubble replied. “How come?” Fauna asked. “Easy, sis. Margreth can do a tailspin without losing balance.” Everest exclaimed, wagging her tail. “Wow, I never knew that. Is there anyone else who can do that?” Fauna asked. “One more pup can do that. And we expect him to come right about…” Chase started, but was interrupted with a horn. “…Now!” He finished as he and the other pups ran out of the Lookout, even Skye and Zuma as they paused the game. They see another ambulance driving over and stopping. Inside the driver’s seat was a Golden retriever Margreth, Aranda and Fauna have never seen before. “H-hey, pups!” He said. “Hi, Aid!” The other pups, minus Margreth, Aranda and Fauna, shouted as the pup jumped out of the ambulance. “Um, pups? Who is that?” Margreth asked in confusion. “Sis, Aranda, Fauna, meet Aid, our paramedic pup.” Zuma introduced. “Another medic? That’s awesome! The more, the merrier!” Margreth exclaimed happily. “S-so, Zuma, a-are those t-three pups t-the ones you guys w-were talking a-about?” Aid asked. “Yes, they are, dude! Margreth here is my older sister, Aranda is Skye’s twin sister and Fauna is Everest’s older sister.” Zuma replied with a smile. “Wait, Zuma already told you about us?” Margreth asked in surprise. “Y-yeah. At f-first, I t-thought you were g-going to r-replace me a-as a medic pup, b-but Zuma reassured t-that it won’t h-happen. After t-that, I h-had to come and m-meet you.” Aid explained. “Also, don’t mind his stutter, he’s just shy.” Zuma said before the three could ask anything. “Oh, okay.” Aranda replied, followed by a nod from Margreth and Fauna. “So, anyone w-wanna play p-pup-pup-boogie?” Aid asked. Skye and Zuma gasped. “We left the game on and paused!” They exclaimed at the same time as they ran into the Lookout. The other pups giggled. Then Ryder comes out and notices the Golden retriever. “Hey there, Aid!” He called out. “Ryder!!” Aid exclaimed happily as he ran towards him. Ryder knelt down and held out his arms just in time as Aid ran into them and began licking his face. “Hehehehehe! I’m glad to see you again, buddy! Hehehehehehe!” Ryder giggled. “Me too!” Aid exclaimed as he jumped off of his owner while wagging his tail. “Well, have fun, pups. I’m going for a walk.” Ryder said as he walked away. “See ya, Ryder!” The pups shouted as he walked away while the others went to play pup-pup-boogie. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Later that day, Roofy kept moving while also trying to avoid humans as they passed by, mostly adults. After a long while, he saw Ryder walking his way. “I hope he’ll take me in.” He whispered to himself as he stood by, wagging his tail. Ryder noticed the Yorkshire terrier and stopped. “Well, hi there.” He greeted. “Hello.” Roofy said. “Do you have an owner?” Ryder asked. Roofy stopped wagging and dropped his head. “Not anymore.” He said sadly. “Well, today is your lucky day. Would you like me to take you in?” Ryder asked. Roofy immediately lit up and jumped on Ryder while his tail wagged faster. “Thank you so much! I’ve been waiting for this for days!” He exclaimed as he licked Ryder’s face. “Hehehehehehehe! You’re welcome! Hehehehehehe!” Ryder giggled. Roofy stopped and jumped off. “By the way, I’m Roofy.” Roofy introduced. “I’m Ryder.” Ryder said. Suddenly, both heard screeching. “What was that?” Roofy asked. “I don’t know, but let’s check it out.” Ryder said as he and Roofy ran to where the screeching came from. But when they arrived, they saw a truck crash into a fire hydrant, most likely because it had a flat tire, and water was everywhere. Not only that, but along the way, the truck knocked over a bunch of trash cans, sending garbage all over the street. Roofy tried to stop, but was too late as he skidded across the water and hit the truck. “This will need some serious fixing.” Roofy pointed out. “I agree. Fortunately, I know who can help us, just stay here. No job is too big, no pup is too small!” Ryder shouted as he summoned the pups. “PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!” “Ryder needs us!” The pups rushed for the elevator, but Marshall tripped over a chew toy and, to Margreth, Aranda and Fauna’s surprise, he crashes into Aid. “You okay, Aid?” Margreth asked. “Y-yeah. I’m used to t-this.” He said with a frown. The other pups smiled as the elevator went up. As the team gets into gear and get into the line, the pups notice that Aid is in between Marshall and Margreth since she is right next to Zuma while Fauna was to the right of Everest. “PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!” Fauna announced. “Hey, that’s my line!” Chase exclaimed. “Don’t mind her, Chase. She has a habit of acting like a leader.” Everest pointed out, followed by a nod from Fauna. “Oh, right. Proceed, Ryder.” Chase said. “Good, because we have an issue with a truck.” Ryder said, pressing the button. “A truck crashed into a fire hydrant, causing water to spill all over the street. We need to fix the hydrant and the truck as well as make sure the driver is okay.” Ryder said as he scrolled to the following icons: “Chase, I need you to secure the crash site with your cones.” “Chase is on the case!” Chase shouted. “Rocky, I need you to use your tools to fix the hydrant and replace the flat tire.” “Green means go!” Rocky shouted. “Margreth, I need your gear to give the driver a checkup once we get him out.” “Medic on the job!” Margreth shouted. Then, what happened next caught Margreth, Aranda and Fauna by surprise. “Aid, the truck knocked over a bunch of trash cans before the crash so there’s trash all over the road. I need you to clean the street before we can take action.” “Keep cleanin' til it's gleamin'!” Aid exclaimed. “Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder shouted as he and the pups deploy. Once they were away, Aranda turned to Skye. “Sis, isn’t Aid a paramedic?” She asked. “He is, but he’s also a cleaning pup.” Skye replied. “Oh, right.” Aranda said. (Scene change: Rocky's badge) It didn’t take long for the pups to reach the crash site and Aid immediately got to work cleaning the street. With Ryder’s help, they cleaned the street in around 5 minutes before the rest of the team got to work. Aid even turned his cleaning truck into an ambulance and changed into medical gear to help out. Chase quickly set up the cones to secure the crash site while Rocky went to fix the fire hydrant while trying not to step into the water that spilled all over the street. He had no idea that Roofy was watching him. “That pup… where have I seen that pup before?” He asked himself. It looked familiar to him, but didn’t know why. Meanwhile, Ryder pulled the driver out of the car carefully while Margreth and Aid waited patiently. “You okay, sir?” Ryder asked. “Yeah. What happened?” The driver asked, wincing in pain. “We’ll explain later. Right now, let’s make sure you’re okay. Margreth, Aid?” Ryder spoke. “We’re on it!” The two shouted as Margreth barked out an X-ray and scanned the driver. Once she was done, she spoke. “Nothing broken, just a sprained leg. Does anything hurt?” “I hit my head on a steering wheel and it hurts a bit.” The driver replied. “That’s why I always carry this. Raff! First aid kit!” Aid barked and robotic hands emerge from his pup-pack with a first aid kit in them. Margreth also noticed that Aid didn’t stutter. After a few moments, he pulled out a pain medicine. “Try this, it’ll reduce the pain.” He said. The driver smiled and took the medicine. Just then, Rocky ran over to the others, unaware that Roofy could hear everything. “Ryder, I had to shut the water off to safely fix the hydrant, but now it’s fixed.” He exclaimed. “Great, Rocky. Now, the tire needs to be replaced.” Ryder said. “I’m on it!” Rocky exclaimed as he ran off. Roofy’s eyes went wide when he heard Rocky speak. It… It is him! I thought I lost everyone! He thought. After some time, the tire was replaced and the driver was able to drive away. “Thanks, PAW Patrol! You really helped me out!” The driver exclaimed with a smile. “No problem. Whenever you need a paw, just yelp for help!” Ryder exclaimed and the driver drove away. “Okay, pups. Let’s get back to the Lookout.” Ryder said and the pups drove away before Ryder turned to Roofy. “Hop on, you’re coming as well.” Roofy was still shocked from what happened, but jumped onto the ATV and Ryder drove off. (Scene change: PAW Patrol symbol) Once at the Lookout, Roofy jumped off the ATV and looked around to find Rocky. He eventually found him with his back turned, watching the bay. He snuck up to him and covered his eyes. “Hey! What gives?” Rocky exclaimed as he removed the paws before turning around. What he saw made his eyes go wide and fill with tears. “D-dad?” He asked in shock. Roofy smiled with tears in his eyes as he knew Rocky still remembers. “Yes, Rocky. It’s me.” He said softly before embracing him in a hug. “Oh, dad. I missed you so much.” Rocky spoke, hugging his father back. “I missed you too, son.” Roofy replied before both turned to see the other pups and Ryder staring at them. “Wait a second. Rocky is your son?” Ryder asked in surprise. “That’s right. And I’m guessing you’ve been taking care of him all this time.” Roofy said. “Exactly.” Ryder said before speaking up. “Okay, pups. I wanted to tell you all that Roofy will be living with us. He doesn’t have an owner so we will take him in.” Ryder said. The pups barked and howled in joy, but Rocky was the happiest of the pups as he rushed over and jumped into Ryder’s arms, happily licking his face. “I wanted to ask you that, Ryder! Thank you, thank you!” He exclaimed, wagging his tail a lot faster than usual. “Hehehehe! No problem, buddy! Hehehehe!” Ryder giggled. Rocky jumped off and Ryder put a black collar with blue tag that had a paw print on it around Roofy’s neck. Later that night, Roofy approached Aid who was watching TV before turning around. “Oh, h-hey there.” Aid greeted. “Hi. You must be Aid, right?” Roofy asked. “Y-yeah, and you’re R-Rocky’s father.” Aid said. “Yes, my son told me a lot about you, Aid." “H-he did?” Aid asked. “Yeah, just now.” Roofy replied. “Oh. S-so, what can I d-do for you?” Aid asked. The next thing Aid knew, Roofy was on top of him while the Golden retriever was on his back, both unaware that Margreth was watching. “He also told me that you’re really ticklish.” Roofy said. “Y-yeah, t-that’s right.” Aid said nervously, knowing what Roofy was up to. “Well, I’m the biggest tickler and I like to tickle my son. But do you like it?”He asked as he then tickled Aid’s belly. “Hehehahahahahaha!! That tihihihihickles!! Ahhahahahahahah!!”Aid laughed, squirming around. “So? Do you like being tickled?” Roofy asked, tickling more. “Ahhhahahahahahaha!! Toohohohoho much!! Ahhahahahahahahaha!! Mahahahahaybe!! Ahhahahahahaha!!” Aid laughed, thrashing around. Roofy stopped and jumped off. “There. How did you like it?” Roofy asked. “Phew! That was… something!” Aid exclaimed as he panted. “Well, I’m glad you had fun. Now, I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Aid.” He said as he walked out the door. “G-goodnight.” Aid replied. As Roofy exited the Lookout, he thought about a lot of things that happened in one day while looking at the stars. He meets Ryder, gets a home and finds out Rocky is alive and working in the PAW Patrol. He definitely knew this was the best day in his life. The end Category:Rocky's Family Category:Father Category:Fathers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Chronological